The Life Of Beca
by StopTheBully
Summary: Obviously starting in college. Jesse doesn't want to speak to her, the Bella's have shunned her, Beca thought her life couldn't possibly get worse. But when tragedy strikes her back home, she realizes, she spoke too soon.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE. Hi, Uhm, first fanfic for this movie. Love this movie.**

**IMPORTANT! READ: **

**The Trebles and Bella's are closer in this fic, it's really only Bumper they had a problem with, but the no Treble-boning rule still applys. **

**Well, that's it, I think. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That day. That fateful day when Jesse had slammed the door in her face. She felt rejected, hurt, lost, disappointed, and angry. Rejected by him, hurt because she felt so strongly for him, lost without him, disappointed that he won't give her another chance, and angry at herself. Beca walked through the halls of the dormitory and stopped at hers. She sighed and thumped her head against it as she felt a few tears leak. Kimmy Jin yanked the door open and Beca stumbled into the room, effectively hitting Kimmy Jin's shoulder with her own. Beca slyly wiped her eyes inconspicuously hoping Kimmy Jin wouldn't notice.

"Your sour mood is bringing me down, Beca." Kimmy Jin quickly shifted through the door and closed it behind her.

Beca blankly stared at the wall, if she could make unemotional Kimmy Jin feel depressed, she must be seriously pathetic. She could hear her phone ring and scrambled to retrieve it from her back pocket.

"Dad?" Beca questioned.

"Beca," her fathers voice sounded pain stricken and hollow. "Bec's, your mom, she, oh geez, she passed away last night. I just got a call from Marcus this morning."

Beca couldn't breathe, her heart was thundering, threatening to burst out of her chest. She didn't notice her phone drop from her hand, she didn't notice her throat closing, she didn't notice her fathers voice calling her through her phone abandoned on the ground.

She dropped down to her knees, tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall over. Her breathing became a heavy wheeze. Her body turned towards the right as she fell to the floor, her back partially propped up by her bed. She shifted her legs, which are currently being cradled by her arms against her chest. Her tears now freely falling down her face.

She could faintly hear her father screaming her name through her phone. Her sobs wracked through her body in trembles. Her hands shook as she hesitantly reached for her it. Before she got to it though, Kimmy Jin had returned into the room. Her eyes widened as she looked upon Beca.

Beca ignored her roommate and continued her reach for her phone, her fathers distraught voice still on the line. Kimmy Jin quickly snatched Beca's phone and silently held it out towards her. Beca didn't even acknowledge Kimmy Jin's kindness and put her phone up to her ear.

"Dad." Her fathers voice silenced as he sighed in relief.

"Beca," his voice was thick. "Marcus wants to know when you want to come up for her funeral. It's in a couple of days. I'll be coming with you."

"Uhm, I don't know." Beca hesitated. "When's the soonest we can get there?" Beca couldn't recognize her own voice, it was so thick with emotion.

"We can fly out tomorrow at noon. I'll book the tickets now if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, Beca, tell me you're not alone right now, I don't want you to have to deal with this by yourself. I've got classes now, but I'll come see you when they're over." Her father sighed in exhaustion.

"No," she lied. "I'm not alone." Beca hadn't noticed when Kimmy Jin had apparently left while she was on the phone.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon, kid, class is starting."

"Yeah, okay, dad. I love you." She whispered into the phone.

She heard her dad heave a sigh. "Love you, too, kiddo."

She heard the dial tone as he hung up. She dropped her phone to her side and blankly stared at the white wall on Kimmy Jin's side of the room. A minute later, her dorm door opened. Kimmy Jin peered inside and glanced down at Beca once more. She had a cup in her hand and offered it to Beca. Beca hesitantly took it from her and looked towards her questioningly.

"You looked like you could use something warm to drink."

Beca sipped the liquid, coffee, vanilla bean, her favorite kind.

"How did you know I liked vanilla?" Beca asked while quickly gulping a swallow.

"I can hear you and your friends on the phone all the time." Kimmy Jin waved a dismissive hand as Beca nodded.

"Thanks, Kimmy Jin." Kimmy Jin simply nodded and looked at her.

"If you want to talk, ya know.." she trailed off awkwardly. Beca quickly nodded as she rose from her seat on the ground.

"Thanks, again." Beca whispered. "But, I think, I'm gonna go take a shower and think for awhile."

"Oh, okay, yeah." Kimmy Jin nodded.

Beca walked out of their dorm silently drinking her coffee and scrubbing her face trying desperately to rid her face of dried tears.

* * *

Beca returned to her dorm with a clearer head and a dry face. Her hair was put up into a wet mess of a ponytail at the back of her head. Kimmy Jin was typing away on her computer again and glanced over towards Beca with a small smile gracing her lips. Beca awkwardly smiled back at her as Kimmy Jin turned back around. Beca sat down in her, as she called it, music chair and put her headphones over her ears and began mixing the music to match her emotions.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door, but Beca couldn't hear it. She was still focusing on her music, so Kimmy Jin got up and walked to the door. She allowed Dr. Mitchell to enter as she looked at his tired face. Dr. Mitchell tapped Beca on the shoulder as she spun around and screamed a loud 'HEY' in his face. She winced and quietly apologized as she paused her music and took off her head phones as he silently chuckled.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "What's up?"

"How are you doing, Bec?" he asked hesitantly.

"Alright," she shrugged. "It's just kind of a shock, I guess."

"Okay, well, at least, you're not alone." He glanced at Kimmy Jin's back as Beca nodded. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and said, "Our plane leaves tomorrow at noon. So, if you want to stay here tonight, I'll come get you at nine to drive us to the airport. Be packed." he warned as he began walking backwards towards the door.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks, dad." He nodded and opened the door. He looked back at Beca once more and quirked a hollow smile and left. Beca sighed and raised herself from her chair, her back popping as she stretched. She raised the part of her comforter concealing the bottom of her bed and reached inside for her suitcase. Once she had retrieved it, she grabbed the large zipper and pulled it down and around until it was fully opened. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pile of shirts and pants.

As she returned from her closet with some of her button ups, she saw Kimmy Jin already folding many of her crumpled clothes on her bed and sticking them into her suitcase. Beca smiled a bit and dumped the rest of her clothes on her bed. She and Kimmy Jin folded her clothes with matching smiles and a comfortable silence hanging in the air.

* * *

Her father reported to her room at nine o'clock sharp, just like he said. She would never wake this early, but it's not like she had even slept last night. Kimmy Jin was up as well getting ready for class.

Beca grabbed her suitcase as her father walked into the room. She trudged towards the door, her eyes hurting from the lack of sleep, as she heard Kimmy Jin say, "Hope, you feel better when you get back, Beca." Beca simply nodded and walked out the door behind her father towards the parking lot. Towards one more thing she hadn't wanted to deal with.

* * *

Beca hopped out of the plane and looked around for her moms boyfriend, Marcus, as her father went to retrieve their bags. She saw a large hand waving at her as she walked towards the large body it was connected to. Marcus was a muscled man, very manly. He had dark brown hair which he kept short, and deep, expressive green eyes. Beca could see his Marine tattoo slightly hidden beneath his sleeve. Even though her was a total badass in more was than one, Marcus' face was stricken in a sad and morose way. He offered her a gentle smile that she didn't return, but instead flung her arms around him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her petite body and patted her back awkwardly. While they had a mutually good relationship, they had never hugged before.

Beca pulled away with tears in her eyes as her after walked up behind her and greeted Marcus with a warm smile and handshake. They loaded up Marcus' jeep and drove their way to her mothers home. Beca looked at the door as she rang the door bell. Marcus was speaking quietly with her dad as they were getting the bags. The door slowly opened and Beca was met with a face she hadn't seen since she left for college, Kyle.

Kyle was Marcus' daughter and BECA'S only friend. Marcus and his deceased wife were positive that Kyle was a boy, but were obviously proven wrong. She had short, pixie-cut, Raven hair, with a slight burgundy color on her bangs, which you could only see in the sun or bright light. She was small, only 5 feet and 2 inches, opposite of her father, who is 6 foot and 7 inches. She also had green eyes, like her father, but hers were a lighter color, more playful. Kyle smiled a huge smile at her and Beca smiled a genuine one back.

"Hey, BB." Kyle said. "How ya doin'?"

"Eh," Beca shrugged and chuckled at the old nickname, "alright, how are you CK?"

Kyle let out a full belly laugh, that was one of the things Beca loved about her, she wasn't afraid of who she was and certainly didn't care what people thought. "I'm good, a bit depressed, obviously. I think we all are." She smiled sadly, then laughed a ghost laugh as she let Beca inside and cracked the door where Marcus and Dr. Mitchell could push it open enough to get inside.

"Do you remember when we got those nicknames in junior high? Ugh, people hated us." Kyle giggled.

"And hated us ten times more because we embraced the nicknames." Beca laughed.

"Oh, man. Bitchy Beca and Cunty Kyle, back together at last, huh?"

"Definetely." Beca smiled once more.

The days passed quickly, as did her mother's funeral. Marcus was moving back to New York to be with his family, but Kyle had requested to switch colleges and leave with Beca and Dr. Mitchell. Of course, Dr. Mitchell agreed whole-heartedly, thinking it was a great idea, but not sure if Marcus would be so willing to give his daughter to his girlfriends ex-husband.

"Beca and Kyle have been friends since they were kids, thick as thieves, they'll be fine. Though, I'd watch my wallet if I were you."

Marcus had given Beca and Kyle his jeep. Beca of course refused, not wanting charity from anyone, but he pressured her until she caved and took the jeep to share with Kyle. Instead of taking a plane all the way back to Barden University, they drove, they took this chance as a we deserved road trip. Which, she will never admit, but she actually enjoyed her time with just her and her dad, Kyle was there, too, but she always say in the back with her headphones in her ears, never wanting to interrupt the father daughter moments.

The day they finally arrived back at her fathers home, where she and Kyle would stay for the night, they had been gone for a week and a half now. It was pitch black outside as they walked to the front and Sheila flung the door open. She smiled slightly and allowed them to come inside. Beca and Kyle set their stuff down in the doorway as they looked around. Beca had never really been inside her fathers home, but looking at it now, she could tell that Sheila and he were quite well off.

"I can take your bags up to the guest rooms if you want." Sheila offered Beca and Kyle. Beca had politely declined, grabbing her bag once more, but Kyle being the lazy-ass she was, agreed whole-heartedly. Sheila grabbed Kyle's bags and took them upstairs as Beca held on to hers.

"I made some Chicken Parmesan if you guys are hungry." Sheila mentioned as she returned. Dr. Mitchell had already began his hunt towards the kitchen as Sheila smiled expectantly at Beca. Beca sighed a wistful sigh and said, "Thanks, Sheila. For everything." Beca awkwardly patted Sheila on the shoulder and made her way to the kitchen with a ravenous Kyle behind her.

* * *

**DURING BECA'S ABSENCE: **

Kimmy Jin was silently working on finishing her essay for her psychology class as a banging on her door had interrupted her train of thought. Beca had been gone for four days now and Kimmy Jin expected her friends would come looking for her. Kimmy Jin ignored the banging and continued her essay. The banging had stopped for a sort five minutes, until, the banging started again. Irritated beyond control, Kimmy Jin ripped the door open. Donald stood frozen with his right hand hanging in mid-air. Kimmy Jin stared blankly at the Trebles and Bella's in front of her door way.

"Why are you attacking my door?" Kimmy Jin glared at Donald, who awkwardly lowered his hand as Chloe walked forward.

"Uhm, we were actually looking for Beca. We haven't seen her in a while."

"She's not here." Kimmy Jin started to close the door when Jesse stuck his foot out.

"Look, we need to find her. She hasn't been in our biology class for four days. Nor in Amy's history class." Jesse's worried eyes watched Kimmy Jin's face turn into the first emotion he had ever seen from her and it wasn't one he should want. Kimmy Jin looked angry.

"What do you care anyways, Pretty Boy? Huh? You're the reason she was crying as she abused our door with her forehead days ago." The Trebles and Bella's raised their brows at the show of emotion from Kimmy Jin.

"Look, I may have been a bit harsh towards her, but I was angry, okay? I just need to know that she's alright."

Kimmy Jin sighed. "She's accompanied by her dad. All I know was that she was upset about something, other than you monstrosities," Kimmy Jin waved her hand in the groups' general direction, "and her dad told her to pack her bag for the next day because they needed to catch a plane."

"You mean she's gone?" Aubrey asked.

Kimmy Jin nodded as Fat Amy screamed, "WHAT?!" and burst through the door causing Kimmy Jin's feet to falter and keep her on the ground. Fat Amy was breathing heavily as she looked at Beca's side of the room to see all her stuff still there. With her brows furrowed, Amy looked at Kimmy Jin.

"I thought you said she packed her bags and left." Amy accused.

"No," Kimmy Jin sighed, "I said she packed a bag. A bag, as in one. Non-plural. Are you sure you're in college, white girl?" Fat Amy raised her hand in a first, ready to brawl, when Aubrey walked in and put a hand on her arm to stop her with a cold look.

"Thank you for your help, Kimmy Jin. Sorry we disturbed you." Aubrey used her sickly sweet voice and her sugary smile, hoping to win points with Kimmy Jin.

"You should be." Kimmy Jin's blank voice and stare was back as she pushed them out and closed the door quietly. The Trebles and Bella's all looked towards each other and a collective sighed passed through the group.

"Well," Chloe began, "at least we know she's coming back. She would never just leave all of her music equipment here." The large group agreed and dispersed into their own a capella groups and went to get lunch. Ever since that dreadful day of Aubrey up chucking all over the floor, Lily making puke angels, Stacie's fear of being raped by Cynthia, the war over the pitch pipe, Aubrey realized that they were falling apart. Then Chloe informed them of her nodes. Aubrey had thought it was the end, until she was reminded of Beca by Cynthia and Amy once more. She may not like the choice of their victory counting on Beca, but they had to do this, in order to win.

So, Aubrey reluctantly agreed that they needed Beca. They just had to find her first.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!

~StopTheBully


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody. Thanks for the reviews! Literally made my day :) This isn't a long chapter, but I wanted to go on ahead and update anyways. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kyle raised from her bed, confused of her surroundings. She looked around the room remembering the past week. Her thoughts went to Beca, her best friend, her partner in crime. She got out of bed and slumped towards the kitchen. She could hear the sizzle from a pan. She rounded the corner to see Beca making bacon. Kyle let out a fake gasp.

"Is Beca Mitchell up before noon?" Kyle clutched her hand to her chest with a faux shocked expression on her face "And on a weekend? What is this mockery?"

"Haha, creep." Beca muttered sarcastically. "I couldn't sleep."

"So, you decided to make breakfast?" Kyle asked, suspiciously. "Seriously? What is going on?"

"Nothing, it's just my mom's funeral kinda got me thinking. You know, life is short, I'm tired of the way I act towards some people, so I'll start with making you breakfast."

"Not that I don't appreciate the bacon, cause I freaking love bacon, but I love my Beca." Kyle pouted.

"I'm still going to be me, I just think I should work on not being a dick all the time."

"Let's face it Beca, you're a dick, and I'm a dick. That's why we're friends." Kyle pointed out as Beca laughed and put the bacon on a plate.

"Come on, let's eat."

"Just the bacon?"

"That's all that was in the kitchen. I seriously believe Sheila bought that chicken last night." Beca snorted.

They sat and ate their breakfast as Kyle talked about anything and everything. She never really cared if Beca listened to her, she just loved the sound of her own voice. Dr. Mitchell had awoken next and left Sheila to sleep in. He snagged a piece of bacon off of Beca's plate as she complained about his germs. He sat and talked with them until all the bacon was finished off.

"Well, dad, we're gonna head to campus so Kyle can get set up in her room." Dr. Mitchell nodded and asked if they needed any help.

"Maybe to get the crap I got out of the jeep back into it. That would be quite helpful." Kyle mentioned as she and Beca walked upstairs.

* * *

Once the three of them had gotten the bags Kyle brought inside squashed into the back with the rest of her stuff, Beca took the drivers seat as Dr. Mitchell waved them off. Kyle fiddled with the radio until she had found a station worth listening to. They sang and danced in the car until Beca pulled into a parking spot. Kyle unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. She slowly began getting out of the jeep, but lost her footing and fell the rest of the way onto an unsuspecting body. There was a collective "Ow" from both of them. Kyle groaned as she raised herself up. She was face to face with a boy. A boy who was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and a cape.

"Oh, dude, my bad." Kyle grimaced as she removed herself from his body on the ground and held out a hand to him. He accepted and she pulled him up and he stumbled and caught himself on the door of the jeep and wound up shutting it.

"Thanks." He whispered, his face was only inches from hers.

"No, prob." Kyle shrugged. "I hit you first." They stood in awkward silence until Kyle heard Beca come out of her side of the car and snapped out of their stare down.

"Well, I should probably go. I've got to get to the office." The boy nodded as Kyle furrowed her brows and awkwardly began her walk toward Beca's side of the jeep.

"Wait!" The boy reached his hand towards her, "The office is that way." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Hey, Kyle let's get to the office so you can get your key, freak." Beca walked to Kyle's side, her right hand in her pocket putting up the keys. "Oh, hey, Benji." she waved. Benji's eyes widened and he quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Okay, not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, but, okay." Kyle raised her brow.

"Eh, Benji's kinda strange, he's into magic and a total geek when it comes to Star Wars."

"Oh, he's Jesse's roommate, right?" Kyle asked as they walked towards the office.

"Uhm, yeah." Beca answered awkwardly.

"And another thing, just because he likes Star Wars, does not mean he's a geek."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Beca began looking around and saw Unicycle fall off his, uh, unicycle when he saw her. He quickly grabbed it and began running the same way Benji had, tripping the whole way.

"I thought you said he had weird hair and long sideburns anyways. He's actually pretty cute." Kyle had continued talking while Beca observed the parking lot.

"He did, I guess he cut it." Beca muttered absentmindedly.

"He single?"

"What?" Beca glanced down at her. "Why?"

Kyle shrugged, "Just curious." Kyle retrieved her key and room number from the lady in the front desk. They were heading off towards the exit where Beca was going to her dorm to drop off her stuff and then help Kyle with hers. As they were parting ways, Kyle yelled back at her.

"Plus, I wonder if he's any good with his lightsaber." Kyle winked as Beca blushed at her innuendo.

* * *

**Not a lot there, but hope it's good. Tell me what you thought! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review, please!**

**~StopTheBully**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN LOVELY PEOPLE OF EARTH! How's your day? Awesome. Good. Another update, all because I'm procrastinating on writing my essay on Confucianism. This is way more entertaining. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Beca walked humming lightly towards her dorm as her fellow classmates goofed off around her. She approached her door and found it locked. Beca fished for her dorm key in her bag. Once she gripped the keys, she smiled and did a silent fist pump with them clenched in her hand. She lowered her hand and began to unlock the door. Once she had successfully done so, she opened the door with an almost silent creek, she sighed and her bag fell down her right arm and into her hand as she drug it inside. She glanced out the window quickly and let go of her bag as it hit the side of her bed. She looked at her equipment lovingly and dropped into her music chair. Beca turned on her computer, put on her headphones, cracked her fingers and neck and got to work. God, how she missed this.

* * *

Benji ran away from Green-Eyes as he dubbed the cute girl who had literally fallen on him. His cape was flying wildly as the wind flew past. He reached the Treble hangout in record time as Unicycle came running in beside him. They burst through the door as the Trebles turned towards them both taking in their disheveled looks. Benji's cape was awkwardly hanging off his neck and his was breathing heavily. Unicycles tire was bent in an off way, probably from his tripping. He also had grass and branch pieces in his hair with dirt on his knees and elbows.

"Benji," Jesse sighed. "didn't we tell you about the capes?"

"No..no...you..you...have.." Benji couldn't breathe, his lungs not able to compensate enough oxygen to talk. He bent over with his hands on his knees as Unicycle was in the same condition. The Trebles looked questioningly at them.

"I have what?" Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion. Benji and Unicycle raised at the same time and yelled in unison:

"BECA'S BACK!"

The Trebles eyes widened as they looked towards each other and each one of them jumped out of their chairs, some chairs flying and flipping over. Jesse grabbed Benji by the collar of his shirt and drug him as they all ran towards Beca's dorm. They ran into the Bella's around a corner. They _literally_ran into the Bella's, they all fell to the ground as Benji calmly said, "Ah, Ground, we meet again." while attempting to get up. Fat Amy was the first up, her sweatband across her forehead had fallen down around her left eye and over her ear.

"What's with all the vertical running, flatbutts?" Her accented voice asked in confusion.

Nearly every Treble, or at least the ones that were standing, yelled the same thing Benji and Unicycle had. The Bella's eyes widened and the huge mob of a capella people vertically ran towards the female dorms.

* * *

Kyle set the lightest box she could carry down on her bare mattress of her bed. She looked around the room at her roommates side. The entire wall was filled with Dragon Ball Z and anime posters and drawings. Kyle raised her eyebrows, set her lips, and nodded. She would like this roommate. She heard her phone ping and dug in her shoulder bag to pull it out, it was her father. She sent him a quick text back with a ghost smile on her lips and threw it back into her bag when she heard a thunk as her phone came in contact with something inside. Confused, she dug through it to find a whole box full of pepper spray cans. She grinned and jogged out of her dorm down to Beca's.

* * *

Beca was peacefully mixing music when she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and shake her as they screamed, "RED RUM! RED RUM!" Beca let out a blood curdling scream and ripped her headphones off her head. The creep was laughing a full-belly laugh when Beca turned around towards them.

"KYLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kyle's laughter died down so she could answer Beca's question.

"Wouldn't you like to have been prepared in that situation? Maybe possibly have some kind of protection, per se? A tazer? Or possibly...some pepper spray?" Kyle held out a black bottle towards her as Beca reached for it.

"Isn't it cool?" Kyle asked excitedly.

"How the hell did you get pepper spray?"

"Uhm, hello, do you not know who my father is? He's sending us both a tazer within the month. Got the text a couple minutes ago." Kyle scoffed. Beca raised her eyebrows as she carefully set the bottle down on one of the shelves beside her bed on the wall. Kyle already had another out and in her hand.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Beca asked accusingly.

"Of course I do." Kyle was offended that she would even ask. "You simply twist the top and then-"

She was cut off by Beca's dorm door being thrown open as a chorus of 'BECA!' flew through the air. Kyle's muscles tightened and her body tensed. Kyle hated surprises. Her body reacted, as did her black belt training as she turned and kicked the first person she saw in the nose and then sprayed them in the eyes with her pepper spray bottle.

"OH, WHAT, BITCH?" Kyle's automatic reaction when kicking someone's ass.

"Oh, my God. Kyle!" Beca yelled. "You just kicked Jesse in the face. AND THEN SPRAYED HIM WITH YOU DAMNED PEPPER SPRAY!" Kyle's face had fallen.

"Oh, shit." Everyone backed away from the fallen Jesse and the kick crazy girl as she and Beca bent over to look at the injured one. Jesse moaned and groaned while rolling on the ground holding his face with his eyes shut tight.

"Jesse, Jesse, answer me. Are you okay?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Oh, Jesus. It burns and hurts, I feel like I'm on freaking fire! OW!" Kyle glanced at him and then Beca.

"We should probably take him to the hospital." Kyle offered with a worried glance. Beca nodded and motioned for Kyle to help her drag him. Benji and Donald both came up and took him from them. Benji being the brave one to take Green-Eyes' side.

The Trebles and Bella's all walked to their own cars as Benji and Donald tried to fit Jesse into the back seat.

* * *

Once Jesse had been checked out, his eyes were flushed and his nose was currently being checked out. Benji was the only one in the room, as the Trebles and Bella's went to get lunch for everyone. The Bella's informing Beca that they were going to talk when they got back. Beca and Kyle entered through the hospital room as the doctor finished his inspection of Jesse's bloody nose.

"Well, it's not broken." The doctor informed them as a collective sigh came from Beca, Benji and Jesse himself.

"Really?" Kyle asked. "Damn, that's disappointing." Beca smacked her in the back of her head. The doctor cleaned up Jesse's bruised nose and allowed him to sign himself out. Kyle took the keys from Beca and went out to the parking lot to bring the jeep around. Benji went out to answer a phone call. Beca and Jesse were alone as he stood up to leave. Beca awkwardly smiled and Jesse tried to smile but wound up grimacing instead.

"Probably not best to do that." Beca laughed.

"Well, I could do it thirty minutes ago, but apparently you have a kick ass friend who doesn't due well under surprises." He grimaced once more as he walked next to her out the door.

"Sorry."

"S'not you're fault." They walked in silence as Benji got off the phone and saw them.

"Hey, Donald said they got some pizzas, they're heading back to campus. Said they were going to just set all the food out on the tables in the courtyard." Beca and Jesse nodded as Benji walked ahead of them, eager to see Green-Eyes once more. Beca was about to walk out the door when Jesse grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. She furrowed her brows and glanced at him.

"Can we talk?" Jesse pleaded with his eyes.

"Later." Beca sighed as she led them outside.

* * *

**Once again, not bery long, but it was stuck in my head. So? How'd you enjoy? Please review! You guys are awesome!**

**~StopTheBully**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. How's your day? Good? Awesome. So, here is chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

As Beca and Jesse approached the jeep that was parked awaiting them with Kyle in the front and Benji in the passenger seat. Beca walked forward and opened one of the back doors, only to be pummeled and squashed by Kyle's bags.

"Oh, jeez." Kyle sighed and got out of the front along with Benji to help Jesse find Beca under the mountain of bags.

"Why the hell did you bring so much fucking stuff?" Beca asked, her voice muffled by the bags. Kyle grabbed the one off her face as the two boys grabbed the others.

"Because, I'm moving here. Where am I supposed to put my stuff? A lot of your crap is at your dads. If I wanted to wear my orange fedora with my green shirt and purple pants, and they weren't with me, I would die." Kyle answered dramatically.

"Why would you want to wear those particular items as an outfit?" Beca's nose turned up in distaste as she grabbed Kyle's hand to hoist her up.

"Well, I wouldn't really, but since it seems like it would annoy your eyes to see me wear it, I think I will." Kyle tapped Beca on her nose with her index finger and spun on her heel, her hand still in the air. Jesse was standing behind her when she smacked his nose once more, by accident this time. Jesse fell to one knee and held his nose in distress.

"Oh, no. Not again. UGH!" Kyle gasped and stomped in anger, resulting in crushing Benji's toes on his right foot. His scream of pain alerted Kyle as he hopped on one foot and she turned towards him, elbowing him in the eye.

"Kyle! Just stop moving!" Beca yelled. Kyle froze and watched as Beca picked Jesse up, his nose bleeding once more. Benji followed behind them holding his eye and limping.

"I think I'm just..ah..I'm just gonna stay in the car." Kyle awkwardly removed herself from her previous position and walked towards the car, shaking her head.

"So, is she always this dangerous, even when she's not trying?" Beca glanced at Jesse as he tried to make a joke.

They came back through the hospital, the doctor chuckling at their quick return. He checked Jesse's nose once again, but this time, it was broken. His face was purple around his nose as the doctor put a bandage on it. Beca heard Benji sigh next to her and she looked towards him.

"This is gonna be a long day." Benji walked back out the way they came in with his phone in his hand dialing Donald. Beca walked over towards Jesse and sat in the chair in front of him as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Is it later yet?" Beca looked up at Jesse's bruised face and shrugged.

"I suppose. What did you want to talk about?"

"This past week and a half. The day I slammed the door in your face. Take your pick."

Beca scoffed towards him. "What is there to talk about Jesse? I left for a week and a half. I had stuff to do, big deal." She muttered nonchalantly.

"Big deal! Big deal?! Are you serious? You went missing. We didn't know where you were. We thought you might've been kidnapped!"

"Bye my own dad?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"We didn't know you were with your..no, yeah, actually we did. But, we didn't know why you left. You didn't return anyone's calls, or texts. Hell, even Aubrey called you." Beca watched him in confusion.

"Why would any of you care anyways? Newsflash, I'm not a Bella anymore, why would they care? You slammed a door in my face! I tried to apologize, I called you, I texted you, yet it was all in vain. Why did I matter all of a sudden? Why the hell did anyone want to talk to me again? If I wasn't gone for this past week, would we be talking now?" Jesse remained silent. Beca sighed and glanced at him, then faced the ground.

"Look, Jesse, I know I'm a fuck up. I'm screwed up in the head and I'm definitely not good when it comes to my feelings. I guess that's why it's easy to be friends with Kyle, we're both kinda messed up. My parents divorce screwed me up when I was younger and when Kyle's mom died, that was a huge blow to her, I mean, she didn't even cry. And I'm messed up even more now, considering." Jesse got off of the bed and crouched down to her level.

"Considering what, Beca?"

"The reason I left," Beca took a shaky breath, "the reason I left was because, my mother, she, well, uh, wow, ho to day this. I'll make it simple, she...died." Beca began crying, her tears falling to the ground as Jesse sighed sullenly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and stood them both up as he hugged her.

Beca let out all the pent up sadness that she had repressed. She had only cried a few times in her life. Once when she realized her parents were over and nothing could change that. Once during her mothers funeral. And once during the Breakfast Club, not her proudest moment. But, Kyle, she never cried, not once. Repressing feelings and emotions, those were the reasons Beca and Kyle got along gloriously. Jesse just held Beca as she cried, Benji had walked back, just to walk straight out again. He walked all the way to the jeep and got in the passenger seat and shut the door. Kyle glanced at him questioningly.

"Uhm, okay, so, what's the verdict?"

"It's a broken nose."

"Damn, are you kidding me? I nearly kick his face in, but _that_ doesn't break his nose, though when I _accidentally_ smack his face with a feather light slap, it's breaks like a dried noodle." Kyle threw her hands up in distress. Benji remained silent and still as Kyle muttered on. She glanced towards Benji once more.

"How's your eye?"

"Fine."

"And your toes?"

"Fine."

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle's eyebrows furrowed.

"Beca, she was, she was crying."

"What, you never seen a girl cry before?" Kyle smirked at him.

"I've seen girls cry before, I've just never seem Beca cry like that."

"Broski, you should've seen her when we watched the Breakfast Club. She was blubbering like a baby." Kyle laughed as Benji's brows furrowed.

"Did you guys watch that when you were together this past week. Or at least I'm assuming you were together."

"Maybe, why?"

"Nothing, it's just, Jesse said she hated movies." Kyle's brows furrowed and her mouth set into a frown.

"Yeah, she does, hm, interesting, very interesting." Kyle said suspiciously as she realized the same thing.

* * *

As soon as Beca's tears had ceased, she pried herself from Jesse's arms.

"Sorry, Jesse."

"Hey, it's, uh, no problem. Look, Beca, I want to apologize for how I had reacted. I don't know what it's like to be betrayed or hurt, really. I mean my parents have been married for what feels like a century, my sister got married, happily, last year, as did my older brother two years ago. We've always been a close-knit family. Not including my uncles, aunts, and grandparents, you add them in, and we've got the best family reunion ever. No fights or drama, just us playing checkers." He sighed. "I don't know how you feel and I judged you for that when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Beca."

Beca shook her head, "Jesse, it's fine, you did nothing wrong. I should've just backed off. I have a really shitty attitude and I'm going to try and fix the whole wall thing, I just.." Beca trailed off and sighed.

"Let's just forget about everything, shall we?" Jesse suggested and dipped down to look her in they eyes. Beca nodded as she hugged herself against him once more.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of a baby smelling potato. They've been in there for hours!" Kyle complained and looked at her imaginary watch on her left wrist.

"Technically, they've only been in there for ten minutes since I returned." Benji corrected as he looked at his actual watch and glanced out the windshield as Kyle glared in his direction.

"Oh, my bad mister punctuality. I'm just hungry, okay? I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself." Kyle grimaced as her stomach growled once more.

"Ah, I understand." Benji awkwardly adjusted his cape around his neck.

"Why do you wear that?"

"My cape?" Kyle nodded. "I dunno. I just do. I know I look like a total loser, but it's me, ya know? And if people don't like that, well, that's not my problem. I'm not going to be someone else to be accepted."

"Not even for the Trebles?"

"Well, they have talked about the cape, but I'm only not allowed to wear it around them." Kyle scoffed at him.

"Yeah, that's real acceptation there."

"Look, you don't understand. It's not like I wear this cape all the time."

Kyle nodded sarcastically. "Mhm. Of course, but, uh, ya know, you still wear it. And let's face it dude, that cape pretty much defines you. How many people do you know that run around wearing capes on campus?" Kyle asked as she turned towards him. "You're probably known as 'Cape Dude' or 'Cape Guy' or ooh, 'Cap'n Cape' eh?" Kyle nudged him with her elbow. "That's totally mine. You are now officially Cap'n Cape."

Benji frowned and glanced at her. "You really don't like it when people change, do you?"

"No, I have no problem with it. I have a problem when people change because someone tells them to. I have a problem with posers. If I did what everyone wanted, would I have cut my hair off? No. Some little, cancerous girl or boy out there would be wig-less without ny twenty-four inches of hair, simply because I didn't donate it, all because some bitches at school judged me for it." Kyle breathed. "If, you don't want to wear the cape, then, ya know, that's you're choice. But, just make sure it's your choice and not theirs."

Benji nodded. "How did we get on this topic, exactly?"

"You know, I have no idea. Our conversation went from time, to hunger, to capes, to whatever the hell we just talked about."The two sat in an awkward silence until Benji took off his cape and Kyle looked towards him with a raised brow.

"I want to take it off, okay?" Kyle laughed at his defensive position as if she were holding a gun against him.

"Sorry, I tend to overreact to some things." She apologized and grimaced as Benji just shrugged.

"Nah, it just means you're passionate." He smiled turned his head sideways to see her head ducked and her cheeks turning red. Benjamin Applebaum had just made a girl blush.

* * *

Jesse and Beca had finally returned from the hospital room and were walking towards the jeep when they heard:

"Oh, SWEET BABY JESUS! THEY'RE ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME CAP'N CAPE! THEY'RE ALIVE!" They walked up to see Kyle shaking Benji by his shoulders with his brows raised in surprise. Kyle leaned over and rolled Benji's window down.

"Hey, Mickey and Minnie, hurry up and get in before I eat Applebaum in here. And don't think I won't resort to cannibalism. You two have reprieved my ability to eat, so get your asses in gear." Kyle threatened as Benji looked out the window to mouth a quick 'hurry up.' Beca slowly opened the door and caught whatever bags had threatened to fall out. Jesse got in first when Beca realized there wasn't enough room.

"Kyle, we can't all fit, you're shit's taking up too much of the valuable space."

"What do you want me to do?" Kyle raised her shoulders and hands. "We can kick Cap'n out, considering he didn't ride with us in the first place, but I think we have better manners than that." she concluded.

"Seriously? Better manners? You just threatened to _eat me_!" Benji reminded her with and incredulous look upon his face. Kyle placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, honey, that was all in the past. Let's just forget about it now."

"Wha-are you-what?!" Benji turned around to face Beca who was still in the backseat doorway and asked to her. "What?!" Beca simply shrugged her shoulders.

"She's creepy like that." Beca answered. "How do we fit everyone inside?" She asked, her attention now towards Kyle. Kyle's mouth turned up, thinking, when she let out a small gasp and smiled.

"Just sit in his lap."

"What?" The three remaining people asked.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure Jesse wouldn't mind. It's not like it's that far from the school. Plus, you weigh like ninety pounds."

"A little more than ninety." Beca muttered then looked at Jesse and sighed. "Would you mind? It's either that or we end up ditching Benji."

"Please, don't ditch me." Benji vaguely said from his seat.

"No, uh, yeah it's fine."

Beca awkwardly hoisted herself towards Jesse as he swiftly caught her. She closed the door and placed herself in his lap with his hands at her hips. She looked in the rear-view mirror to see Kyle smirking in her direction.

"You gonna start the jeep?" Beca asked. Kyle rolled her eyes and turned the keys in the ignition. She began the drive with a loud 'TALLY HO!' and a fist pump in the air. The drive was quiet except for the occasional cough or Kyle's humming to some random song in her head. As they neared Barden, Beca felt Jesse's arms circle her waist and bring her back to his chest, where his chin found home on her shoulder.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Tell me your thoughts please! Reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading, guys. **

**~StopTheBully**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I feel kinda bad. It's been a while. Sorry, guys, busy week. Anyone seen Warm Bodies, yet? Loved it! Well, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Once they had arrived at Barden, Kyle spent the next ten minutes looking for a spot.

"We just passed one! Just park there!" Benji exclaimed.

"No! Dammit! That's not the spot we were had! I want that spot!"

"Why, do you feel the need to park in the exact same spot?"

"Because, once people see you car in the same spot for a long while, people will realize," Kyle deepened her voice, "'Oh, crud, that's that big jeeps parking spot. Better not take it.' And then they'd drive off to find another spot."

"Seriously? Why can't you find another spot to have your fun excursion in?" Benji frustratingly asked.

"I AM NOTARGUING WITH YOU ON THIS, OKAY?! DEAL WITH IT." Kyle screamed as Beca raised her brows. Benji remained quite but sighed loudly with a huff of breath. Beca could feel Jesse's thumbs rubbing in a circular motion on her ribs as she arched into him. His hands squeezed and she squirmed with a quiet squeal. Jesse's mouth turned up in one corner.

"Miss Mitchell, are you ticklish?" Jesse laughed. Beca tried to answer, but was refraining from doing so because she was trying not to laugh as Jesse poked and tickled her.

"There! That's where you were parked!" Benji yelled ignoring the laughing from the back.

"NO. IT'S NOT! OUR SPOT HAD A LARGE RED STAIN ON IT." Kyle turned her head slightly backwards. "IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX BACK THERE, I WILL_ NOT _HESITATE TO COME BACK THERE AND SEPARATE WHATEVER YOU TWO HAVE CONNECTED!" Jesse's hands froze as did Beca's body.

"We're not doing anything!" Beca yelled as Jesse chuckled and leaned back in the chair grimacing.

"Sure, yeah, okay. I'm actually going to believe that shit." Kyle said skeptically. Beca huffed and leaned against Jesse once more.

"Aren't you the one who suggested that I sit back here?" Beca raised a brow.

"Look, I-"

"THERE! RIGHT THERE. THAT IS WHERE YOU PARKED!" Benji interrupted. Kyle looked over and swiftly pulled in.

"Thanks, Cap'n." Kyle smiled at him then spun in her seat to face Beca and Jesse. "I'm watching you two." she warned as she held two fingers to her eyes and then pointed them towards Beca.

They had each climbed out of the jeep, well, Kyle tripped her way out, and went trudging towards the acapella groups. Jesse poked his nose, testing it out and grimaced once more and kept walking with Benji by his side, his cape in hand. Kyle skipped behind them, kicking a lonely can all the way there.

"Aca-ouch!" Amy shouted from the front of the group. "Damn, she totally broke your nose, Jesse boy." Everyone came rushing towards the four people while Kyle stayed towards the back, still fascinated with the can she'd been playing with.

"Jeez, can you still sing?" Donald asked and Jesse shrugged.

"We'll see."

"Well, come get some food then." Donald put his arm around Jesse and walked him to the table with Beca and Benji falling in line behind them. Soon enough they were all eating their pizza at the tables with Kyle lying on the ground still examining the can.

"Kyle, are you going to eat?" Beca glanced towards her trying desperately to avoid Aubrey's gaze.

"Yeah, you said in the jeep you were starving." Benji mentioned.

"Yes, I am starving, but I never agreed to share bug ridden pizza with some acapella jerks who treat my best friend like dirt beneath their feet." Kyle shrugged and twirled the can between her fingers.

Beca smacked her forehead against the palm of her hand. She was hoping Kyle wouldn't do this. Every time something would happen to Beca, Kyle would get angry at said thing and hold a grudge against them until they were six feet under.

"A capella jerks? What's that supposed to mean?" Stacie furrowed her brows towards Kyle with an offended look on her face. Kyle had raised up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Oh, is that term not accurate enough? Should I have said acapella assholes? Or maybe aca-assholes? Is that a little more to your liking?"

"Okay!" Beca quickly sat up before anything else could be said. "I'll see you guys later, I've gotta help Kyle with unpacking. So..okay." Beca awkwardly walked over towards Kyle and pulled her to her feet and started pushing her along as Kyle fought her all the way complaining about how she wanted to finish what she started.

"Dude, let me kick their asses." Kyle argued.

"No! Why do you need to kick their asses?" Beca threw back.

"You may have changed, Bec, but that doesn't mean that I have." Beca just shook her head and pushed her towards her dorm. Beca unlocked it and Kimmy Jin still wasn't there. She sat Kyle down on the bed and firmly told her to 'Stay.' Kyle rolled her eyes, but complied and laid down on the bed. Beca thrust herself into her chair and let out a breath.

"Okay, let's think this through." Kyle suggested as her face was turned towards the ceiling. "What do the lovely aca-people of this college want from you?"

"I don't know. Maybe to blame me some more. Who cares it's all over."

"What if they want to you back in the Bella's?" Beca's brows furrowed.

"No, way."

"No, I'm being serious. If they do, are you going to agree?"

"I..honestly have no idea." Beca answered unsure.

"Well," Kyle heaved a large sigh, "whatever you think is best, babe."

"What? No lecture or speech about how stupid it would be to go back?" Beca asked shocked.

"Look, you admitted to me that you liked them. No getting around that, even though some of them seem strange and a bit uptight. It's your life Beca. Do what _you_ want."

"So, like, forgive and forget?"

"Psh. No. You're not Jesus nor do you have Alzheimer's. Just, you know."Kyle awkwardly finished her statement and raised herself from the bed as a knock sounded the door. Beca opened it to find the Trebles and Bella's once more.

"This does not look like unpacking to me." Chloe said as Beca grimaced sheepishly and shrugged. Chloe and the acapella group entered. "The Bella's need to talk to you, Beca."

"Why?"

"Look-" Chloe started, but was cut off by Aubrey.

"Why don't we talk when we're alone." Aubrey glanced towards the Trebles. Beca leaned back to look at Kyle who stared back at her.

"A little assistance please, Kyle." Beca smiled a sugary smile as Kyle rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Okay, everybody who is not female, out. Out of the room, let's go." The Trebles made their way through the door as Kyle shut it and turned around. Aubrey was staring at her, her eyes telling her to leave also. Kyle, wanting to challenge her, but decided to blow it off.

"Oh, jeez. I'll leave, too. This is ridiculous. Jesus." She opened the door and Donald fell through. Kyle pursed her lips.

"Well, this just won't do." She picked Donald up and threw him out the door while shutting it behind her. "No one gets in and no one eavesdrops. Got it?" The Trebles nodded but didn't leave. Kyle sighed and shoved her hand into her bag and pulled out a double-bladed lightsaber, sound effects and all.

"Prepare to become one with the force, Jedi."

Kyle quoted in a deep voice as the Trebles looked at her in confusion, but Benji and Jesse stood in fascination. Kyle screamed a began her chase as the Trebles turned and ran. Oh, how she is going to love Barden.

* * *

Okay, tell me your thoughts! And to test your movie knowledge, can you guys tell me who actually said that quote at the end? Thanks, guys. REVIEW PLEASE!

~StopTheBully


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys. Sorry took so long. Had to get an MRI done and all this crazy junk this weekend. Phew, least it's over. Well, here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Beca sighed as Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other and then at her. She was dreading this conversation. She had no idea what they wanted or why they felt the need to talk to her. All she knew was that she wanted to hurry and get this over with, because judging by the scream Kyle delivered outside her door, Beca knew that she was up to no good.

"Beca," Aubrey started, "I know I've been a total raging bitch since the beginning, but I suppose that's just me. I feel the need to win everything. I felt like you were trying to take over everything that I had worked so hard to get and you were only a freshman. You had a terrible attitude and I see that you still have your toner for Jesse." Beca rolled her eyes. "But, we had an..off rehearsal one day and I realized that, that maybe we needed you. I mean, you kept us level headed. Even though you drove me crazy and I felt like I was going insane whenever you would argue with me or question my authority. We were never going to win with those old songs, that's why it took us so long to actually get to the ICCA's." Aubrey sighed. "I actually have something to confess, when I got the score sheet back from regionals, you're little improvisation, actually rewarded us points and I made it seem like you were the reason we hadn't made it, but it was really me. I was just trying to do what was best for the group, but I realized that I was just bringing all of us down. We were wrong to let you go." Fat Amy bumped her shoulder against Aubrey's, causing her to stumble forward. "I mean, I was wrong. Could you ever forgive us and help us win the ICCA's this year?"

The Bella's all looked towards Beca expectantly. Fat Amy watched Beca with wide eyes, her hands in fists under her chin, waiting for Beca's answer. Cynthia Rose watched her with hopeful eyes as Stacie pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Jessica was bouncing up and down anxiously. Lily stayed silent and watched, Denise and Ashley both stood silently watching Aubrey and Chloe.

"I guess I should apologize as well." Beca claimed. "I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys and I'm sorry. It was uncalled for and these past days have really made me think. I've never been the girl who had a lot of friends, let alone girls. The only friend I've ever had was Kyle, and you guys see how crazy, stupid, immature, and absolutely mad she is. I guess that's why I love her, but I kinda like you guys, too. So, if you let me, I would like back in." Beca concluded as the Bella's smiled face splitting smiles and joined together in a huge group huge with squeals in Beca's ear as she smiled and jumped with them.

"Of course you're in, you dingo!" Amy yelled.

"Thanks, guys." Beca smiled and they all backed away from her.

"Okay." Aubrey sighed and clapped her hands together. "Finals aren't that far away, so we have rehearsals tomorrow and we need to get to work for a new set and choreography an-" Aubrey put a fist up to her mouth and grabbed her stomach as Chloe tried to calm her down.

"Aubrey, we'll get it all done." Beca reassured her and Aubrey nodded and removed her hand from her mouth and swallowed. The Bella's all smiled with glee. Chloe's brows furrowed for a second.

"Beca, why were you gone for the past week?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed and told them the whole story as they all wound up on the floor. When she had finished she was swept up in another group hug, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away as they all stood.

"If you ever need to talk, you can talk to any of us." Aubrey reassured her as all the Bella's nodded with a sympathetic smiles. Beca smiled and nodded her head as well.

"So, different topic completely, but was I the only one who heard a scream when the door closed?" Ashley asked.

"Nope." Beca sighed. "We should probably go make sure she hasn't broken any of the other Trebles."

They all made their way out of Beca's small dorm and walked down the hallway looking for any sign of the rival acapella group. Lilly's brows furrowed as she came across her dorm door adjacent. She pulled ahead of the group as they all gave her looks of confusion and followed behind. Lilly was cut off by Unicycle coming in carrying a box and behind him a few of the Trebles carrying much of the same.

"Why are the Trebles putting boxes into your dorm, Lilly?" Denise asked as Lilly merely shrugged. The Bella's followed the trail of Trebles outside where Jesse was sitting on the grass beside the parking lot.

"What's up with the Trebles?" Stacie asked. Jesse merely nodded towards the parking lot where they saw Kyle directing the remaining Trebles towards her dorm and shoving boxes and bags into their hands.

"Looks like you've got a new roommate Lilly." Beca smiled and they began their walk towards Kyle.

"Well, it's official, you're a lazy ass, Kyle." Beca smirked.

"I thought that was already a given, Becs." Kyle smiled sarcastically. "I mean, did you honestly believe that I would get all this shit myself? Psh, yeah, no."

"Wow. So, why aren't you making Jesse do anything?" Beca asked.

"One, I broke his nose, I felt that he had been through enough today. And two, he was the only one to actually refuse and he just sat on the grass, so I just left him." Beca laughed as Kyle simply shrugged.

"Well, since everything's kind of mild right now, I want you to meet the Bella's." Beca suggested and Kyle sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Beca smiled and pointed to each girl as she informed Kyle of their names.

"And last is Fat Amy." Kyle's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Fat Amy. You've got some major lady balls to call yourself that."

"Wow," Amy let out a small laugh, "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Kyle quirked a crooked smile and looked towards Beca.

"I've met them now, happy?"

Beca sighed, "What's up with you?"

"What? You wanted me to meet them. I met them, doesn't mean they're off my shit list, Becs." Kyle concluded as she shut the jeep door and walked through the group towards the school.

"Kyle, you told me to do what I wanted and I did." Beca sighed.

"And that's fine with me. If you enjoy the whole acapella shindig, that's awesome, but it doesn't mean that I have to like the people you have to converse with while you're doing it. I mean let's face it, I'm going to be at every competition with a big ass sign with your name and possibly picture upon it. It'll take a while for me to actually like these...people."

"Why did you hesitate to call us people?" Chloe asked slightly insulted.

"Because in my head, I call you guys fart smelling, fudge packing, bitches." Kyle concluded as Beca face palmed once more. Aubrey looked around the group and with a quiet whisper said, "I don't even know what that means" as Kyle scoffed.

"Just try, please." Beca pleaded.

"I never said I wouldn't, but I'm going to enjoy torturing them for now. Well, them along with Jesse. Oh, hey," Kyle's eyes brightened, "where's that jerk named Bumper? I thought you said he was like, the leader of the Trebles."

"Uh, I don't know. Where is Bumper?" Beca looked towards the Bella's as they shrugged and said they didn't know.

"Let's find out shall we?" Kyle smirked mischievously and jogged towards Jesse as he quickly stood from his sitting position and shielded his nose from her.

"Whatever you want, you can ask as long as you're standing five feet away from me." Kyle rolled her eyes at him as the Bella's and Beca caught up.

"Where's Bumper?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh, totally left us a few days ago. Went to go sing back up for John Mayor." Jesse concluded with an angry look on his face.

"But ICCA's are next weekend." Aubrey stated.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, we know. That's why Benji's in. We needed someone to replace him."

"Wait, Benji wasn't already in the Trebles?" Kyle asked.

"Nope."

"Okay..." Kyle trailed off awkwardly as the Trebles returned from putting Kyle's crap in hers and Lilly's dorm.

"All done?" she asked.

"Yep. Everything's in there, you just have to unpack it all." Benji said as Kyle nodded and mumbled a thanks.

"Well, looks like you're Lilly's newest roommate." Cynthia Rose smiled.

"Newest? What happened to the other one?" Kyle asked alarmed.

"Which one?" Beca smirked and Kyle's eyes widened enormously.

"Which _one_? Which _one_?" The Bella's and Trebles began walking away from her, all of them with matching, mischievous smile on their lips. "Wait, I'm being serious! What happened to her other roommates?! Beca! Beca, I'm talking to you! Is my life danger? I don't want to die! BECA!"

* * *

Well? What'd you think? I love to hear from you guys. I had Bumper leave a bit earlier so Benji could get in and Beca would still have time to come up with a mash up for the Bella's. Tell me your thoughts.

~StopTheBully


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, guys. Imma douche, or a bitch, whichever you prefer. This is soo late and I'm really sorry. Life is everywhere currently. I had to go to my cousins funeral last month. He committed suicide because he didn't feel accepted at school. Now, I don't want to offend anyone, but my cousin, Joseph, was gay and he was tortured everyday, I'm not saying you should support it, it's your choice and its respected, just don't make them feel like they're not people. Please. Well, done with my Debbie downer moment. Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Beca woke early the next few mornings to rehearse with the Bella's. Kyle would occasionally come to watch as soon as Beca convinced Aubrey that she wasn't a spy for any other acapella contestants. Over the next week, the girls had worked their asses off to get their routine in check and dammit if they weren't proud. Kyle woke early one morning, earlier than usual for her anyways, it was nine o'clock and the ICCA's were today. The Bella's and Trebles had already left for the competition.

Kyle slowly made her way around the dorm room. After being reassured she wasn't going to die or become a sex slave, Kyle realized she and Lilly got along quite well. They had the whole anime thing in common. She was one of the Bella's that Kyle could actually stand. Within her time at Barden, Kyle never really cared for the Bella's, sure she saw them and sure she conversed with them, but that never changed her opinion of them. Well, most of them. As soon as she finished getting ready, she opened her dorm door and began her walk through the halls. Kimmy Jin had recently been released from her psychology class when she ran into Kyle.

"Hey, Kimmy Jin, how goes it?" Kyle asked while holding her hand up waiting for a high-five.

"Fine." Kimmy Jin answered as Kyle awkwardly put her hand back to her side.

"Well, uhm, I'm heading to the IC-whatever thing for Beca," Kyle scratched her head and her face scrunched up before asking, "ya know, if you wanna ride."

"I'm not going."

"Oh, well, never mind then." Kyle let out a large breath before adjusting her bag back on her shoulder. "I suppose I'll see you later, maybe." Kyle began to walk away before Kimmy Jin called her name.

"Tell Beca I said good luck." Kyle watched as the Asian girl swung around and walked in the opposite direction. She smirked and began to walk back through the hall with a small skip every other step.

* * *

"Kyle!"

Kyle jerked her head up at the sound of her name, she pulled her headphones from her ears and looked to her right to see Beca's father waving at her. She smiled a slightly awkward smile before half-heartedly waving back. He made his way over towards where she sat with his teaching clothes still intact on his body.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Kyle."

"No problem. It was funny screaming at people and telling them they were about to sit on my imaginary friend named Zygonious." Mr. Mitchell looked at his daughters friend before raising his brows and turning away.

"How long have you been here?"

Kyle shrugged, "Since about eleven." Her best friends father's eyes widened as he spoke.

"You've been here for eight hours? What have you been doing?" Kyle looked up from her phone before shrugging again.

"I was bored." Their conversation ended as the announcer came on stage and began introducing himself and the judges. They went through, as Kyle saw it, an hour or so of pure, hellacious torture. She listened as groups massacred her favorite classics, tried to put a spin on her Michael Jackson, and brutally murdered her ear drums. By the time they had reached the Trebles, Kyle was prepared to clap her hands over her ears and run out. She watched as Jesse took the lead, of course, and sang his song to the women in the room. She rolled her eyes at his brazen attitude before frustratedly sitting back in her chair. The vertical people creating a wall on all four sides of her. She listened to Jesse's voice before hearing another with one of her favorite pieces. She raised her head from its once painful position between her knees and stood up slowly. She watched Benji sing his heart out and it brought a small smile to her lips as Donald took over. Once the Trebles had finished, she watched Benji's face form a shocked emotion and clapped slowly while smirking in his direction.

The Trebles made their way down the stage to their seats as the announcer dude introduced the final performance. The Bella's. Kyle bit her bottom lip in anticipation as the girls filed out on stage. She watched intensely as Beca blew into the pitch pipe and counted them off. The entire crowd went wild for the girls. She could see Beca smile as soon as they finished with a perfect set and watched as they made their way to their seats. Mr. Mitchell grabbed her arm and screamed in her ear as she awkwardly nodded and smiled in a milder agreement of excitement. The two watched as Beca made her way to Jesse and began making out. Kyle's brows shot up and Mr. Mitchell's brows furrowed in conflict as to whether he was happy about it or not. After the excitement died down and everyone had taken their seats, the announcer released them all to concessions for a brief intermission so the judges can count scores. Kyle jumped out of her seat to be the first in line for concessions. She waited after running towards the smell of food as the woman behind the counter took her sweet smelling time to get her the damn popcorn, informing her of all her problems. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, who's a guy, her cat died from diabetes, she can feel herself getting fat, and her apartment has been quarantined due to termites.

"I just don' know wha' ta do anymore, suga'. I cain't seem ta find nobody ta help me out an-" Kyle cut her off as soon as she handed her the box of popcorn.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and talk you through your terribly, _horrid, _life, please cancel my subscription to your issues." Kyle flipped her the bird before angrily stomping away. She searched for her best friend in the foyer only to come face to face with Benji. Some of her popcorn spilt as she smacked her free hand against her chest and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"No, you're good. It's fine, just gimme a second for my heart to restart." She smirked before letting her hand grab onto the popcorn box, both her hands now occupied.

"So, how'd you like it? Better than you thought it'd be, huh?" He nudged her with his elbow as she pushed him away.

"Eh, it was a'ight. You, though, you were awesome." Benji smiled at the compliment about to thank her when the Trebles came up behind him.

"We were, weren't we?" Donald asked cockily.

"Uh, no, I said you. As in singular, it's a non-plural word." Kyle smiled sweetly in his direction. As the Trebles squared their shoulders.

"Ah, who cares what you think? The Trebles win every year. This year isn't an exception." One of the others from the back who's name she never really cared to learn said.

"Really? Hey, do you have to go to the bathroom, dude?" She asked quickly and he looked at her with a deluded look upon his face before shaking his head slowly.

"Oh, I was just making sure, considering how full of shit you are. The Trebles may have been the "it" group before, but you guys have stepped into unknown territory, known as the Bella's. So, you can cross your pretty little fingers, say your prayers, and use your little voodoo dolls all ya want, it ain't gonna matter." Kyle smirked at their expressions before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She immediately began coughing and spitting out the foul food that she thought was edible as Beca came up behind her smacking her on the back.

"Oh my God, Kyle are you okay?" The Bella's all surrounded the two girls as the Trebles watched with curiosity. Kyle raised up, still hacking on air and coughing with her tongue out.

"NO! THAT FUCKING POPCORN TAKES LIKE DEATH, SLAVERY, AND THE TEARS OF YOUNG BOYS AND GIRLS FORCED INTO CHILD LABOR!"

The entire foyer became silent at her outburst as they watched her from their respected places. She quickly spun around to look at the large group of supporters and contestants glaring at her.

"Oh, shove it and continue on with your pathetic, acapella riddled lives." Beca smirked as the announcer revealed that they may now enter back into the theatre for the results. Kyle grabbed Beca's arm before hugging her.

"You did amazing, kid. If you don't win, I'll kidnap the judges and force them to eat demented Lucky Charms." Beca smiled before stepping out of Kyle's embrace.

"'Demented Lucky Charms'?" She quoted. "Where are you going to find 'Demented Lucky Charms'?" She laughed. Kyle answers with the most serious face one could muster.

"I will make some." Beca laughed loudly once more as they made their way back to the stage area. The two parted ways with similar smiles. One praying the judges had given them a chance. And the other already planning the proper chemicals for her revenge scheme.

* * *

So? How'd you like it? Review please! Love you guys. And never ever let someone tell you that you're not good enough for this world.

~StopTheBully


End file.
